1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeding mechanism, and particularly to a sheet feeding mechanism capable of correcting the skew of a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Sheet processing devices, such as scanners, printers, always include a sheet feeding mechanism for feeding a sheet from a tray. The sheet may tend to skew when placed on the tray. Thus, a de-skew mechanism is needed to correct the skew of the sheet. Though many de-skew mechanisms purport to be “anti-skew”, a better sheet feeding mechanism capable of more effectively correcting the skew of a sheet is still desired.